Mindless
by born-a-zutarian
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**A/N:** So I actually wrote this story about two years ago and didn't actually bother putting it up… Since I've started a Naruto story, I thought I might as well put up a snippet of my original KanaZero story (which is actually a section from about halfway through the story). I'll put up the rest if anyone actually wants to read it.

Kindly review if you like please.

-**Born- a-zutarian**

**Disclaimer:** Seriously if I was smart enough to own Vampire Knight, the pureblood god and the ever- stoic hunter wouldn't actually be mortal enemies. All belongs to the always inspiring Matsuri Hino.

**Warning(s): **NC-17; nothing explicit but attempt occurs.

_Snippet_

Zero paused outside his room to give Kaname an enquiring look. "Are you going to follow me in? I'm rather capable of entering a room on my own."

Kaname fidgeted slightly but still kept up his collected composure. "I'm sure you are but something needs to be done about that wound of yours."

Zero simply stared at the pureblood as if the latter was somewhat stupid. He still didn't know what Kuran's problem was but he really didn't appreciate being baby sat. "I can manage taking care of a measly scratch, thanks, and besides it's going to heal in a matter of minutes anyway." He gave Kaname a, 'you- can- leave- now', look before entering his room. Without a word, the pureblood followed him inside. Zero turned to glare at him. "Honestly Kuran, don't you have a class you should be in right now?" Kaname's behaviour was starting to really get on the hunter's nerves.

"You have recently been discharged from hospital, and you've just demonstrated tonight that your body's defences are weak. The wound is on your right arm- the side that has been badly damaged, if not burnt." Kaname tried with upmost difficulty to _not_ gawk at the gash that was still allowing Zero's enticing blood to seep through and trickle down his arm.

"Yeah, thanks, I know how hopeless I am." Zero really didn't need a reminder of what had happened. He was already feeling ashamed. He didn't need a snotty pureblood leech to rub it in.

He moved over to his sink and let the water run while he grabbed the nearest clean towel he could find. He washed and cleaned his wound thoroughly, which was stinging like mad, before wetting the towel and returning to his room. He noticed that Kaname was no longer around and breathed a sigh of relief. The pureblood's presence was only dampening his mood, but before he could start to enjoy the quiet, Kaname had returned, holding what looked like bandages and a medicine bottle.

"What are you doing?" the hunter asked irritably.

"Antiseptic solution." The pureblood shook the bottle that he was holding in his right hand. "That lesion needs to be cleaned."

"Thanks for your help. I'll make sure to use it. Now good bye." Zero stared at the seemingly vacant brunette before him. "Why aren't you leaving?"

Kaname wasn't paying attention to the hunter's words. His eyes were following the trail of blood that was dripping from Zero's arm onto the carpet. He swallowed hard.

Zero followed Kaname's gaze and found that his wound really wasn't healing and was quite clearly making a mess on the carpet. "Crap." He bent down to try and clean the bloodied mess before Kaname reached over to stop him. He pulled the hunter up and forced him to sit on his bed. Zero, immediately began to struggle.

"Just sit down… I'm not leaving until you do," Kaname informed the agitated hunter through folded arms. He was struggling to keep his self-control. The fact that he was close enough to taste Zero's warm, alluring blood was not helping.

The hunter took in a deep breath finally realising it was best to just give up. His arm was hurting like mad and he really didn't have the strength to fight off an infuriating pureblood tonight. He stopped struggling to suggest that he had admitted defeat.

"Good." Kaname smiled at Zero's obvious display of surrender. This was going to make things easier for the both of them. He kneeled down while removing the now bloodied towel from around Zero's arm, momentarily forcing him self to stop breathing, and dipped a part of it in the antiseptic solution. He returned the towel to Zero's arm, gently tracing the length of the wound with it. Zero flinched at the feel of the cool solution on his burning skin.

"Sorry." The pureblood removed the towel slowly and stopped to examine the hunter's reaction.

"s' 'kay," Zero mumbled back.

"Shall I continue?"

The hunter nodded in response.

Kaname finished cleaning the wound but the two boys noticed that the gash was certainly not healing and blood was still escaping the injury, almost as much as it was in the beginning. The ex-human's healing abilities had been severely compromised.

"Crap… well maybe the bandages will help?" Zero nodded toward the white bandages that were lying next to Kaname's knees.

The vampire prince shook his head in disagreement. "They won't help… you'll end up needing to change them just as soon as you use them.

"Well then, I guess I'm screwed." Zero signed in resigned effort. Things never went the way he wanted to, so this incident didn't seem to have much effect on him.

"Maybe the nurse can help. I'll go over to see her." Zero tried to force himself up before Kaname pulled him back down.

"What?" the hunter demanded, sounding exasperated. _What now?_

"I don't think the nurse will be able to help… but I know something else that might…" the pureblood trailed off, deliberately not meeting the hunter's eyes.

Zero continued looking at Kaname. He was not in the mood for the other's evasiveness.

"Kuran?"

"Just don't flinch or move okay? This is for your benefit," Kaname told the hunter, sounding unsure and excited at the same time. His heart was accelerating in anticipation of what was about to come.

But before Zero could change his mind, Kaname had dipped his head forward over Zero's arm, with his lips pressed gently on the wound. The pureblood had to take a moment to try, with great difficulty, to control his senses before he gradually traced his tongue along the gash, visibly shuddering at the taste of Zero's blood in his mouth.

Zero, feeling incredibly uneasy with what was happening, tried to pull his arm back but was instead met with a low yet vicious growl from the pureblood. "I told you not move. My saliva will help close it up." He did not take kindly to being interrupted. When Zero reluctantly obeyed, Kaname returned his mouth to the wound, kissing it gently and savouring the taste of every last drop of blood on his lips.

Zero's taste was like water after an eternity spent in the desert, washing away the arid and desiccated state of Kaname's mouth and throat. His tongue moved feverishly across Zero's arm, moving away from the injury to other sites where blood had trickled to, including the hunter's fingers which he licked and sucked clean. Remembering why he was really doing this- was allowed to do this- he moved back to the lesion, sucking hungrily at the fountain of blood. He caressed the skin tenderly with his mouth, aiding it's healing with his potent saliva. Little too soon, the wound was starting to close and the blood that had been oozing through had began to subsidise. Kaname was desperately trying to lap up every drop. He had clearly not had enough, feeling starved and insanely unsatisfied with the brief contact. He needed to have more.

"I think that's enough Kuran." The hunter's perturbed tone managed to reach Kaname and he slowly but unwillingly pulled away.

The hunter gasped when he was met with deep burgundy- red glowing eyes, swirling with blood lust and discontented hunger. Kaname hadn't realised that his eyes had changed colour but he was definitely seeing red now. Zero's face seemed so attractive to the pureblood; his beautiful, sculpted, rosy- pink lips were parted evenly, revealing an inviting tongue, while his usually chalky pale cheeks were flushed the most delicious colour. He could see through Zero's silky, translucent skin, past the thin layer to the hot, moist, pulsing rush of blood that coursed through his veins, his jugular at the base of his tender throat. The scent of Zero's hideously appealing blood still swirled around the pureblood's senses, punishing him for breaking contact.

Kaname felt unbelievably hungry in more ways than one; the hunter was tempting the pureblood far too much. Having lost all self- control at that moment, Kaname pushed Zero back, with enough force onto the bed, towering above the hunter, while pinning his hands above his head.

"Kuran, what the hell are you doing?" Zero began to struggle, trying desperately to free himself. His attempts were in vain however, because Kaname would not budge. Zero's struggle was only encouraging the pureblood. Black lust and hunger had seized the brunette, giving power to his animalistic instincts, fuelling his urge to tear apart his prey.

Usually the proximity would've been enough to drive Zero crazy but the only emotion he could feel right now was that of absolute fear.

"You must not tempt me Zero. Who knows what I could do to that beautiful face and body of yours," Kaname spoke in a dark yet coaxing voice; the ravenous look on his face was something Zero had never seen of the pureblood before.

Zero's heart stopped. What did he just hear? _Did Kuran just… did he just…_

What in the world was happening? He really had no idea but what he did know was that he didn't want to stick around to find out. He tried to force himself forward, tried to wiggle out of his position but Kaname had him restrained to the bed quite well.

"Kuran… what's happening? Why are you doing this…? Please just let me go." The ex- human's voice cracked with the pressure of his anxiety. He truly looked frightened. This only added to Kaname's want. Vampires were vicious creatures; seeing their prey squirm and plead was what made the hunt and kill desirable. The pureblood prince wanted to make Zero scream, wanted to make him beg for his life, wanted to bleed the hunter dry until he could take no more.

These dark thoughts were goading Kaname and the pureblood was far too aroused now to not do something. He leaned in, tracing his tongue along the hunter's appealing lips, forcing his own tongue in to violate Zero's mouth. The flavour of his lips was driving the pureblood insane, forcing him to bite down hard enough to draw blood from Zero's bottom lip. Kaname couldn't stifle a moan at the tantalising taste of the horribly desirable blood.

Zero froze as he felt his mouth being violated. Did Kaname just kiss him…? _Oh dear god, _was he being _raped?_ NO! This could not be happening.

"Kuran! What the bloody hell are you doing? Get off me! Get off me, you perverted bastard!" Zero tried to feebly knee Kaname in the stomach but the pureblood grabbed his leg instead with his right hand, hooking it under the hunter's thigh. He pushed Zero further up onto the bed without breaking contact.

"Don't pretend like you don't want this Zero. I know what my being close does to you. You want me don't you?" Kaname purred near the hunter's ear seductively; his pulse quickening as he realised just how close he was to Zero's inviting neck.

"Because I really want you… _so bad."_ Kaname felt his arousal set on fire athis own words as he moved his hard body closer to the petrified ex- human's.

The hunter flinched at the intimate touch, wishing so desperately to die. There were no words to describe the shame he was feeling. His body felt tired and starved because of the recent blood loss, even if his mind was on full alert. He couldn't explain why his body was aching for Kaname's touch, aching for the intimacy, aching for that unbearably delicious pureblood of his when in reality all he wanted to do was to run as far away as possible from him, to just go die in some ditch. He wished he still had his bloody rose so he could put a bullet through Kuran's head, then his own. If Kaname went through with this then the hunter would no longer have any will to want to live.

Kaname paused to see the effect his proximity was having on the hunter. All he could see of his, defenceless, squirming prey was the way his striking face was flushed red with blood, the way his amethyst eyes were widened in horror, the delectable way the pale flesh of his neck glistened with perspiration. The pureblood's stomach churned further with hunger. He needed to have more of the hunter. He wanted to feel more skin under his own body. Freeing his right hand which was still supporting the hunter's thigh, Kaname drew it to start unbuttoning Zero's shirt impatiently. The layer of clothing was only getting in the pureblood's way.

Zero realised that he had stopped breathing. All he could do now was pray that after Kaname was done, he would at least have the decency to kill the ex human.

Kaname tore of Zero's shirt, frustrated at the time and effort it was taking to remove it properly.

He shuddered at the sight of the hunter's deliciously exposed and vulnerable skin; running his hand over stone cold, marble textured chest. Kaname couldn't wait any longer. He traced his tongue along Zero's stomach, shuddering at the moist, mouth- watering taste, and stopping near the hunter's jaw. He moved his mouth to the nape of the ex- human's neck sucking and nibbling the area, grazing his fangs every now and again, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

Zero flung open his eyes at the sensation of having his own blood drawn with Kaname biting him again and again consistently….

The silence that followed… was debilitating.


End file.
